supersmashstrikersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 41 - Tourist Terror!
Plot Copy Ability/Special Weapon(s): Scorch Wheel, Ice Monster/Guest Star Robot Master(s): Flame Feeder, Turbo Man The Shooting Star Strikers are having a game of soccer until they got ambushed by a bunch of creatures they've never seen before, who took pictures of them. The Strikers realises they are tourists and they arrive at Cappy Town, where King Dedede and his goons are making money for a tour. The Tourists arrive at many places in Cappy Town before leaving town to see other sightseeing sights, taking the male Strikers, Kirby and Mega Man with them. Their first stop out of town is Cat Eye's Lighthouse, where Kine shows up and Dedede shows to tourist that the sunfish knows how to catch and uses Kirby as the ball. After nothing happens and the tourists boo, everyone heads off the Dyna Blade's nest, where the tourist began taking photos of Dyna Chick. But Dyna Blade shows up and chases everyone. Everyone got into the bus and in the end the bus lost control. But the tourist loved it and wanted to do it again. Later at Castle Dedede, Escargoon announced tomorrow's tour to Kabu Canyon, Whispy Woods and the Booma-Dooma Volcano. But according to Turbo Man, the tourist find today's tour boring. Dedede promises the tourist that he'll make tomorrow's tour exciting while letting them stay at his castle. Dedede then tells Dr. Wily about his problem so Wily sends him Flame Feeder. The next morning, the female Strikers, Tiff and Quake Woman are tasked as today's tour guide. But they have an idea to bore the tourist so they won't return. The tourists arrives a Kabu Canyon, where they began throwing coins and grafitti over him because Dedede allow them to. They skipped Whispy Woods after realising the tourists will harm the trees and moves on to the Booma-Dooma Volcano. However, the tourist still found it boring until Dedede and Bass set on a firework show before summoning Flame Feeder. Mega Man steals Scorch Wheel and attack the monster, but it only made it stronger. Eventually, Kirby transforms into Ice Kirby and destroys Flame Feeder, with its remains crushing onto Dedede and Bass. Later, the tourists left and Dedede and Bass read out the tourists' ratings of Dream Land to Wily, stating that they found everything boring except for meeting Kirby, Mega Man and the Strikers. Dedede wants another group of tourists but Wily decided to have Dedede stop his tour guide business. Character Appearances *Mario *Peach *Ash *Serena *Ike *Elincia *Luigi *Toad *Daisy *Toadette *Rosalina *Luma *Yoshi *DK *Diddy *Dixie *Haru *Cherry *Misty *Brock *Tracey *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Clemont *Bonnie *Korrina *Lana *Kiawe *Lillie *Sophocles *Mallow *Gary *Mist *Soren *Rolf *Mia *Ellis *Kirby *Mega Man *Tokkori *Rush *Tiff *Quake Woman *King Dedede *Bass *Escargoon *Waddle Doo *Treble *Reggae *Shadow Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Dr. Wily *Turbo Man Quotes *Bass: "Attention all tourists! We will now being our tour on Cappy Town! Go ahead and translate, Optimus Prime." *Turbo Man: *Tourist language* *King Dedede: "It sure would be nice if there was a parachute installed onto this bus!" *Bass: "I agree, pops. But wings wouldn't be a bad idea, either." Category:Chapters Category:Adventures with Kirby and Mega Man Chapters